1. Field of Invention
A re-terminable, no-crimp ST-type optical connector assembly includes a spring-loaded ferrule holder assembly and a reusable activation system for termination of the assembly. The optical connector can be terminated by a suitable cam activation tool.
2. Description of Related Art
Fiber optic networks are becoming increasingly commonplace in telecommunications applications due to their increased bandwidth and distance capabilities relative to copper networks. However, compared to copper systems, fiber optic cables and connections are well known for their more critical and difficult termination.
Alignment between abutted glass cores within a fiber optic interface is crucial to the performance of the connection. Additionally, field installation of standard “pot and finish” fiber optic connectors is extremely labor and expertise intensive. In most applications, an installer is required to prepare a fiber end, glue the fiber end in the connector, cleave the excess fiber from the end face of the connector, and polish the end face of the connector to obtain the optimum geometry for optical performance. End face polishing is a difficult and time-consuming step, particularly when using single mode fiber, which achieves its best performance when using an automated polishing machine. However, automated polishing machines are often large and expensive, rendering them impractical for field use.
Fiber pigtails connectors eliminate the need for such lengthy steps and are factory prepared with a length of fiber. However, these require a fusion splicing machine and protective sleeve, which are expensive.
Fiber stub connectors were designed to eliminate the need for fusion splicing equipment and lengthy termination steps. The fiber stub employs a short fiber stub that is spliced to the field fiber within the connector. Stub connectors typically require a crimp to activate the splice or retain the field fiber, or both. However, the crimping operations, whether occurring at the interface point or some other point to retain the field fiber, have a tendency to pull the field fiber and stub fiber apart, or otherwise damage the signal passing function of the interface.
Moreover, if the connection is found to be poor after crimping, the connection must be cutoff because crimping is most often an irreversible operation. This wastes a stub fiber connector and a length of fiber optical cable and requires a new connector and fiber optical cable end to be terminated.
Recently reusable or re-terminable fiber stub connectors have been developed, such as that disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 10/647,848 filed Aug. 25, 2003, the subject matter of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Another known reusable or re-terminable fiber stub connector is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 11/262,660, the subject matter of which is also hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Because of the small size of such re-terminable connectors, it is often difficult to terminate such connectors in the field. Moreover, it was possible in prior designs for the connector to become accidentally de-activated during use.